


So This is Forever

by Eggsyobsessed



Series: Please Sign Our Guest Book [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: After Life, Alpha Eggsy Unwin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Bed & Breakfast, Family Feels, Fluff, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mates, Old Age, Old Married Couple, Omega Merlin, Protective Eggsy Unwin, ex boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: A collection of moments following Eggsy and Merlin that didn't fit into The Kingsman Bed and Breakfast.They take place in their future after their wedding. Will hop through time, in the summary of each chapter will gauge roughly how far in time it is.*Will tag with each update*





	1. Be Our Guest

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is set about 5 months forward after their wedding.
> 
> Hello readers! I'm back with some bed and breakfast. Couldn't completely say goodbye to these two! Hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Much Love <3 xoxo.

Mid October and they’d be expecting a full house for a week. Merlin was standing at the front counter looking over the reservation details when he felt hands around his waist.

“Hello,” He smiled and felt soft lips against the nape of his neck.

“It’s our last day without anyone here. I’ve got something out back,” Eggsy said low in Merlin’s ear.

“Ye spoil me.” A hand over Eggsy’s he squeezed it.

Without looking Eggsy turned the computer off and spun Merlin to face him, “Come on then.” A gentle kiss and he grabbed his mates hand pulling Merlin with him out the back.

They had left some lights strung in one of the trees out back from the wedding.

Merlin had to admit it was lovely at night. The wind blowing softly some warmth carried through the air from the day.

The sun just setting and the lights twinkled against the fall colors of the leaves. There were a blanket and basket set underneath. Gently sitting Eggsy brought Merlin down with him. Resting his omega against his chest.

He sighed as Eggsy ran his hands up and down the front of him. It wasn’t often they had one night to themselves with no guests at the bed and breakfast. Business was booming with Eggsy in the kitchen and from the renovation. Many requests were received for lunch and dinner service.

A few nips and kisses to Merlin’s mating bite, “I love this.”

“I love ye,” He grabbed his husband’s left hand and brought it to his lips. Smiling when he felt Eggsy scent him.

“I love you too,” He began to unbutton the front of Merlin’s shirt and let his palms run along the smooth muscle.

“Is this only about sex or is there food involved as well?” Merlin felt Eggsy shake with laughter as his stomach growled.

“Hungry?”

“A little,” He admitted and the sound of hunger from his abdomen betrayed him. He felt Eggsy lean away and was back.

Bending down with a strawberry in his mouth Eggsy put it to Merlin’s lips and allowed him to bite. In turn, he bit his half and went in for a kiss. Both sharing the strawberry.

Merlin had to admit he enjoyed the way his husband was feeding him. His mate continued this routine with grapes, cheese, and some wine.

They shared the food between each other's mouths. It wasn’t long before Merlin had Eggsy pinned against the blanket as he straddled him.

“Make love under the stars? That yer plan?”

Running his hands along his omegas sides, “Having you anywhere is my plan.” That earned him a smile and a slow kiss.

*

Harry was in every room making sure the specific accommodations for Windsor Innovations were complete. Satisfied he went down to find Merlin at the front.

There was something about the company name that had Harry’s brain itching. He couldn’t figure out where he would know this company.

They specialized in upgrading homes to be more eco-efficient with the use of solar panels and the like.

“They’ll be here shortly,” Merlin mused as Harry came to stand beside him.

“I know. Where’s Eggsy?” The B&B now always smelled of the younger alpha, but by how faint the scent was Harry could tell he wasn’t here.

“Grabbing some last minute things for the pantry.”

Nodding his head, “I’ll be in my office. Let me know if you need anything.”

“Will do,” Merlin said not looking from the computer and heard the door shut.

It wasn’t long before the doors to the bed and breakfast opened and a swarm of 10 men entered his home. All dressed in suits. Most of them on their phones. Looking up Merlin smiled, but it faltered as a tall dark haired, caramel colored skinned alpha stood in front of him.

Merlin would never forget the scent of deep smoking embers and hickory. He noticed the hair wasn’t as dark as he remembered, more white mixed in than not.

“Well look at here,” His middle eastern accent fainter than it was 7 years ago. “Neill O’Gowrie. You know when I booked this place I didn’t expect you were still here. I knew it had been renovated so I figured a new owner.” He stopped and looked around, “Looks good.”

“Ross,” Merlin said and nodded his head.

“Gentlemen. I want you to meet Neill. He’s the owner of this place,” Ross smiled and turned to one of his colleagues, “Best omega I ever had.” He whispered loudly and caused everyone to laugh.

Feeling the heat rise to his face Merlin tried to keep his composure and be a good host, “So ye work for the company then?”

“I own it, sweetie,” Ross winked and leaned against the counter. “Your mother still work here with you?”

Shaking his head, “Nae she passed away a year ago.”

Ross’s face softened some, “I’m sorry to hear that. I know I wasn’t her favorite person, but I was kind of looking forward to her giving me a hard time.” He smiled and seemed to be studying Merlin.

“I see still no mate huh?” He asked looking over Merlin.

He didn’t owe the man who tore his heart up years ago any type of explanation. Merlin almost pulled down his turtleneck to show him he in fact was, but Harry walked out.

“Oh shit,” He whispered under his breath. “Ross,” Harry smiled. “How not so lovely to see you again.”

“Harry. I see still being a prick.”

Keeping the smile in place, “I could say the same. You look older than I remember how are you?”

Feeling done with the two alphas bickering Merlin cleared his throat, “Ye are all checked in. Here are yer keys. As promised the Arthur Suite was reserved for the CEO which is ye. Please. Enjoy yer stay.” Merlin forced a smile to his face and watched them disappear upstairs.

“Kitchen,” Merlin growled and walked away.

He turned on Harry as soon as he came through the door, “Ye won’t behave that way to guests here Harry. That was completely uncalled for.”

“That arsehole doesn’t deserve the respect I’m sure you’re about to shower on him. Paying customer or not. Eggsy should put laxatives in his pancakes.”

“Nae Harry,” Merlin rolled his eyes.

“Well once your mate gets back and figures this out himself I’m sure he’ll want to do worse than make someone shit,” Harry pulled out two beers and handed one to Merlin.

“Eggsy isn’t that type.” His mate was soft and gentle. One of the things Merlin loved most about Eggsy.

Smiling to himself taking a swig Harry figured we’d see just what type Eggsy was when he found out.

*

Merlin hadn’t wagered the reaction his husband would have when told his ex-almost-mate was staying with them. He should have known better than that to think Harry wouldn’t meddle, but not so much the case as his friend and pesky manager sent Eggsy a text.

“You want me to be polite?” The anger was pouring off of him and Eggsy knew it was putting Merlin in distress.

“Please. It’s for a week. We won’t see him that much. Just love,” He grabbed Eggsy’s hands. “For me. Just treat him the way ye would any other guest that walks into our home.”

He softened some and scented Merlin providing comfort for both of them, “I will. I promise, but I’m going to put it out there if he says anything to me about you or makes snarky comments. I ain’t holding back. You. Are. Mine.” Eggsy growled and nipped his husbands mating bite.

The sudden possessive behavior was turning him on, “Only yers. Promise.” Merlin smiled and pecked a few kisses to his lips leaning him back, “Let me show ye how much I am yers.” He whispered and felt Eggsy twitch against his groin.

Smiling widely, “Yeah. Yeah alright.”

*

Eggsy felt relieved when 3 days had gone by and he didn’t seem to have caught sight of this Ross character. He wouldn’t say he was sorry but felt slightly disappointed. He wanted to sniff out the older alpha himself.

They had requested room service for breakfast which he didn’t deliver, but Merlin and Harry.

He was letting a tomato sauce simmer for later when he heard people talking out front. He could pick his mate out from the rest. Eggsy was very accustomed to the Scottish brogue booming over the rest of the voices.

Wiping his hands off Eggsy went out front and saw a man standing entirely too close to his husband, “Hey babe.” Eggsy said loudly and wound a hand around Merlin’s waist.

“Ah and who’s this? Oh. Alpha,” Ross smiled. “Neill you didn’t tell me Kirsty had anyone.”

Eggsy lifted a brow as his arm tightened around Merlin. Either this guy was trying to get a rise out of him or he was stupid, “I ain’t with Kirsty, bruv.”

“Feisty I like it. You’d do good with my negotiating team. Say you want a job?”

“I have a job thanks,” Eggsy smiled as sweetly as he could manage. He watched the wheels begin to turn in the older alphas head.

“Oh, he’s with you!” Ross exclaimed and let out a laugh, “Oh, Neill. A mid-life crisis fuck boy? No one else wanted a dried up omega so you date a young alpha?”

Not helping himself Eggsy growled low and deep. He noticed his mate bare his neck just slightly, “I ain't-a fuck boy. You want to try that again.”

“Why are you…?” Ross looked at Merlin and back at Eggsy, “You two are mated then?” Connecting the dots.

“Yeah and I’d appreciate it if you didn’t harass my mate and husband. Not to mention it’s completely inappropriate to disrespect the owner of the establishment you are staying at. So kindly go fuck yourself and if I hear you talking to him like that again I’ll make sure you know who the real alpha is here. Got it?” Eggsy bared his teeth and then turned to kiss Merlin’s mating bite and then his mouth. Before going into the kitchen, “Oh and his name is Merlin. Neill is mine.”

Merlin stood there feeling a blush on his face. He wasn’t sure if it was from chagrin or the arousal blossoming deep from his mate's display of possessiveness over him. He had to admit it was sexy.

“I like him,” Ross smiled. “You did well. That.” He pointed to the closed kitchen door, “Is a keeper. See you later.”

Standing still for a moment he felt Harry beside him, “What the fuck just happened?” Harry asked.

“I’m not sure? I probably should go check on Eggsy.” Merlin walked away.

Harry smiled staring at his friend. Oh, he knew why he was going to find his mate. Deciding to give the two privacy he went back into his office.

Merlin came up behind Eggsy winding his arms around his waist and peppered kisses to his neck. He felt his mate relax fractionally in his arms.

He turned to face Merlin, “I’m sorry. I know I said I would behave, but that fucker deserved it. I know you’re not my property…” Eggsy was cut short by a sudden kiss from Merlin.

Bringing his hands up Eggsy cupped Merlin’s face pressing himself closer to him. The strong arms around him tightened.

Their bodies flush with one another. Separating for air Eggsy searched his husband’s face, “You aren’t mad?”

Running his hands through the honey-brown hair, “Nae. I’m not Eggsy. No one has ever stood up for me like that. And ye being possessive was kind of sexy.”

Feeling the counter behind him Eggsy hopped on it and wrapped his legs around his omega forcing him forward, “You like that?” There was no hiding his pleasure as Eggsy scented Merlin.

A shudder ran through him, “Yes.” He whispered.

*

Merlin wasn’t at all surprised when he saw little to none of Ross the rest of their stay at the bed and breakfast. And he certainly wasn’t surprised by the increase of times Eggsy would pop up and just love on him. He wouldn’t complain.

He was checking the company out and everyone exited. He rang the bill up and all that was left in the front was Ross. Merlin stood behind the counter and handed his credit card back, “Ye are all set.”

Ross shuffled a bit looking uncomfortable which was not his usual demeanor, “I just wanted to say that I was an idiot. All those years ago. You did well for yourself and obviously are happy. Also, want to apologize for being a shit. It was nice to see you again.” Regret poured out of him. It wasn’t something Merlin was used to seeing.

“I would say the same Ross, but ye are a part of my past I would rather not have to see again.” It felt good to be able to say that. He was going to add more when Eggsy walked through the front smiling brightly. His heart swelled looking at the man who made every part of his day better just by existing.

“Hi babe,” Eggsy said and gave him a kiss placing an arm around him. He regarded Ross when he pulled away from his mate.

“You’re lucky,” Ross said to Eggsy. “Take care of him. He’s a special man.”

“Oh, I will. I know he’s special. Knew it from the first time I set eyes on him. Something I can’t say for you,” Eggsy added.

Ross laughed, “Fair enough. It was a lovely stay. Take care.” He bid them goodbye and left.

“I’m special?” Merlin asked after a moment and Eggsy moved to stand in front of him. Gentle hands held his face.

“As much as that twat had you convinced that you weren’t worth someone’s time. Yes, my naive husband. You’re very special.”

“God I love ye,” Merlin breathed.

Closing the space briefly for a sweet kiss, “I love you too. Forever.”

“Forever," Merlin agreed.


	2. The Family Recipe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set about 10 years ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am dedicating this chapter to NightRider19 as she requested some more of Eggsy and Kirsty moments. I hope it's all the happy and fluff you were expecting! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy <3.
> 
> Much Love <3 xoxo

They were outside spending the afternoon on a warm October day. It was a slower week at the bed and breakfast. So Merlin took the free time to garden and just spend some time together.

“So I have Kirsty coming over today,” Eggsy said pulling an apple from one of the three trees out back of the B&B.

“What for?” Merlin moved alongside Eggsy dropping a few of the fruit into the basket they had.

“Wanted to add apple pies to the menu of The Round Table.”

He stopped and looked at his mate, “Eggsy ye know how to bake apple pies.”

“Oh, I know. But not your Ma’s recipe.”

Merlin stood there for a moment watching his husband continue his work. He didn’t think it was at all possible to love Eggsy more than he already did. But as he felt his heart swell with adoration for the man before him Merlin figured nothing was impossible.

“What?” Eggsy smiled catching his husband staring. He was giving him a look that Eggsy had seen often on his mates face when he was happy. Coming round one of the tree’s he cupped his omega’s cheek and kissed him.

“I have a recipe for it ye know. Could just look at it,” He rested his forehead against Eggsy’s.

Bringing his arms around Merlin’s waist Eggsy hugged him closer and scented his mating mark, “I know. But I’m using the apples we grew together and I know how important your Ma was to Kirsty.” He shrugged, “Could be fun.”

Giving his husband a final kiss Merlin turned to continue to pluck a few more apples off of the tree, “When will she be here?”

“After dinner. I had invited her and Ben, but they had previous dinner plans with Ben’s parents. Guess they had some more things they bought for the baby.”

Shaking his head Merlin smiled, “Aye this babe will be well spoiled.”

“Mhm,” Eggsy agreed.

*

They were resting on the couch when they heard the front door open and close. The sounds of feet freeing themselves from shoes and jackets taken off could be heard.

Looking up Merlin saw Kirsty walk in -- it was more of a waddle now as she was heavily pregnant, “Ye sure yer up for baking?” Merlin asked in concern.

“I’ll be fine,” Kirsty said rubbing her back.

He frowned at her not feeling convinced. Accepting a kiss from Eggsy he pulled him closer, “Ye make sure she sits.” Merlin whispered into his husband’s ear.

“I’ll try,” Eggsy said and couldn’t make any promises as Kirsty was more stubborn now than she was before becoming pregnant.

Ben waltzed in and took a seat beside his father-in-law on the couch, “Football?”

“Put whatever ye want on,” Merlin tossed the clicker to Ben as Eggsy and Kirsty disappeared into the kitchen.

Turning on Eggsy as soon as he was through the threshold, “I am not sitting down unless I want to. I heard my Da, he isn’t as quiet as he thinks.” She saw an amused expression flicker across Eggsy’s face.

“I perish the thought. Besides, I know better than to think the that you will listen. You are your father’s child. And he doesn’t listen anyway. Does as he pleases,” Eggsy said beginning to wash the apples.

She peered over his shoulder, “Those look so good. Can’t believe we have our own Lass O’Gowrie apples now.” Her scent was well pleased.

“Your Da keeps talking about how he is going to take Rory out back and pick apples. He wants him to help make pies too. He’s so excited,” And he had to admit he couldn’t wait for the pup to be born.

“Da is such a softy,” She rubbed at her stomach.

“How many will we need?”

“8.”

He laid them out on the cutting board waiting for her instructions. This was their family recipe and Eggsy would allow Kirsty to tell him what needed to be done.

“First I take a bowl and fill it with cool water adding a little bit of lemon juice. Gran always did that. Said it prevents them from browning. She had refused to use those apple peelers that core it for you too. Used to say ‘They dinnae have these in my day. A little work on the hands is good for ye and never let a man tell ye that ye need soft hands’.”

That had Eggsy laughing, “Smart lady.”

“She was a firm believer in hard work. Said you appreciate it more. So we peel and core our own and slice,” Kirsty began to take the skin off of the apple with the skill that only years of doing it would provide.

“Turn the oven on 176,” She said not stopping her work.

Taking a bowel he did as he was told filling it and adding lemon juice; he then turned the oven on. He walked over and watched her for a moment then Eggsy stood beside her and mirrored her movements.

It took Eggsy two apples before his looked almost identical to her’s, “You are a quick learner.” She mused placing the last of the slices into the water.

“Doing cooking long enough it takes me a couple of tries before I get it,” Eggsy said wiping his hands off.

Even though Kirsty hadn’t lived here in over 6 years she knew where everything was. She was surprised Eggsy hadn’t changed anything around to his liking, “Next we start the crust. We’ll mix the dry first then add the cold butter. Gran always added a bottle of lemon fizzy to it. Said it made a flaky crust.”

Eggsy added the measurements that Kirsty told him from memory. Mixing everything around, “You guys should come for dinner this weekend. I know your Da would like it.”

Kirst hummed to herself as she sat on a stool for a bit, “Yeah we could.”

Nodding his head Eggsy looked up at her and waited for further directions, “Now we cut the butter in. Then we’ll add the fizzy.”

Figuring she was tired Eggsy went and got everything she told him to grab. Rolling up his sleeves Eggsy grabbed the dough and tossed it down against the flour covered countertop. Waving his hand about from the cloud of white he began to laugh looking at Kirsty who was covered in it.

“Oh love I’m sorry,” He chuckled when she coughed a little.

“No mess means ye didn’t do it right. Gran’s words exactly,” Kirsty wiped her face off and smiled.

He rolled it out to the thickness she approved of and folded it over the pie dish, “You feeling okay?” Eggsy asked smelling the discomfort coming off her.

“Yeah. Been a little sore lately. He’s a little cramped in there,” She said and rested her hands at the top of her tummy.

“Soon, yeah?” His scent growing excited.

She smiled, “4 more weeks.” It warmed her heart to see how accepting Eggsy was with everything.

“Okay so if you bring everything to me I can help you with the filling.”

Eggsy collected everything and made sure it was within arms reach for Kirsty. He rested his hands on the counter and listened to her carefully. He knew he wouldn’t remember everything off of the top of his head, but he had the written recipe to fall back on.

Once everything was in the pie dish and the top crust on, “Make 4 slits on the top and brush with butter and sprinkle some sugar on top. Then you pop it into the oven for 35-40 minutes or until it’s golden brown and the juices are bubbling,” She nodded her head as Eggsy followed what she had said and placed it into the oven.

He went to set the timer, “No!” Kirsty said causing Eggsy to freeze.

“Do you not use a timer?”

She shook her head, “Gran would be rolling in her grave if you did. She said we use our eyes and internal timer to tell us when it is ready.”

He smiled and stood straight, “Wish I knew this lady.”

“She would have loved you. Hell, I think she would have loved anyone who treated Da right.”

Eggsy started to wash the dishes while they waited. He finished the last of them and turned to Kirsty who was watching him, “Did I do something wrong?”

A shake of her head, “No. Don’t know if I’ve ever said this, but I’m glad Da has you. You’re good people Eggsy.”

Giving her a slow smile as he walked over and hugged her, “Thanks. I’m pretty partial to you guys too.”

Kirsty gave him a hug back and winced, “Everything fine?” Eggsy asked in alarm.

She giggled, “Yes. He just kicked me hard. Wanna feel him?” It was the first time she had asked. Kirsty wasn’t entirely sure how Eggsy had felt about the whole thing, but her father assured her that Eggsy was just as excited about the baby as he was.

“You sure?” Eggsy asked. He knew she hadn’t asked him to before. Figured she was uncomfortable about it. But it had been explained by his husband that there was a miscommunication between the two.

“Yeah,” She grabbed his hand and placed it where her son was kicking. Kirsty smiled as his eyes went wide with wonder. She couldn’t place the scent coming off of him.

“That’s amazing,” Eggsy breathed. “Oh, he stopped,” He sounded just a bit disappointed.

“Want to know something?” Kirsty asked and he nodded his head, “He calms down the most when I’m around my Da or you.” Every time she was over her son would stop his fussing inside of her when her Da or Eggsy spoke.

He looked at her confused, “They know even before they’re here. Who is who I mean. I know when he’s sleeping and that’s usually when I’m with Ben. Some nights when he keeps me up as he moves around I wish I could come here. Already seems to be soother by his grandfather’s voices.”

Eggsy didn’t know what to say as his throat closed with emotion, “Oh.” Was all he said.

“Let’s go find our men,” She said and got off of the stool. At the door, she stopped when Eggsy hadn’t moved, “Come on.”

When his brain finally started to work again Eggsy followed Kirsty out.

*

“That pie was the best,” Merlin kissed Eggsy as he slid into the bed.

“Your Ma had some specific ways of going about it. I looked over the written recipe. All the tips and tricks Kirsty said weren’t in there.”

He hummed accepting the arms his alpha provided and settled in as the small spoon, “She did have a way of doing things.”

Eggsy ran a slow hand up and down Merlin’s arm, “Asked Kirsty to write it down for me. She told me no.”

Merlin turned and frowned up at him, “She did?” He was stunned. Merlin knew his husband and daughter got along well.

Dropping his nose to Merlin’s scent gland, “Said I had to practice more with her until I got it right.”

“Oh,” Merlin said and turned to give Eggsy a kiss, “What did ye say?”

He placed a soft kiss on Merlin’s head, “Said I thought that would be nice. That way when our grandson is old enough he can bake with me.”

It was the first time Eggsy had referred to the baby as his grandchild as well. Merlin’s scent grew with pleasure, “Ours?”

“I felt him move today,” He was still reeling about feeling the pup move.

Merlin wasn’t sure whether to weep or cheer at his husband’s turn of phrase. He hadn’t confirmed what he had said so Merlin thought maybe it was a slip of the tongue, “Our grandson.” He repeated and felt Eggsy shake with silent laughter.

“Yeah. You’re not the only one looking forward to a wee one,” Eggsy scented him and snuggled Merlin closer.

“Jesus I’m lucky,” Merlin said and peppered kisses along Eggsy’s bare chest.

“No,” Eggsy shook his head and gently took Merlin’s chin in his hand and kissed him. “I’m the lucky one.” And that’s how he chose to look at their lives. Eggsy had the family he never envisioned he’d have.


	3. When We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty far ahead in time. A guess would be 52 years from their marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to my dear friend, Julia. We have been talking about these timestamps since B&B was a thing. And just recently this was requested by her. I hope this is what you'd envisioned <3 Love you.
> 
> This photo is a reference for how Merlin will look:
> 
> http://munleffablogi.blogspot.com/2012/05/mark-strong-as-pc-gibb-in-bill.html
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!  
> Much Love <3 xoxo

Sitting at the counter Eggsy sipped a cuppa when Rory walked in. He appraised his look. Eggsy thought he favored Merlin a fair bit.

“Morning,” Rory said grabbing his own tea.

“Good morning,” Eggsy answered running a fingertip around the rim of the cup.

“You plan to garden today?” He asked looking over his grandfather's clothing choice. Dressed in a run down pair of jeans and a shirt Rory knew what the older alpha would plan to do.

“Mmm,” Eggsy hummed in agreement.

“You should hire a gardener to do it. I know your knees bother you afterward.”

He smiled at the concern from his grandson, “I’m not going to turn into one of those sedentary old men. It’s good to keep the hands busy.”

“You and mum always say things like that,” Rory mused and sat next to him.

“It’s true. You’ll see. When Ginny and Nora are your age you’ll be saying the same thing. When my mum and dad were around my age I worried too. Until I grew older did I realize that it is but a number. If I’m physically capable then I’ll still do it.”

Shaking his head, “Alright then. I’ll help you.” Rory said.

He raised a careful brow at Rory, “Get your nice clothes dirty?”

“Granda always said that a little dirt never hurt anyone.”

He smiled and placed an arm around Rory’s shoulder, “Oh I remember.”

Even though insisting he would be fine, Eggsy still shoved an older pair of clothes at Rory to change into.

Both rested on their knees side by side weeding away at the garden in the backyard. It was quiet work. The sound of the trees bristling against the wind and birds chirping.

It was a sunny day in June.

Eggsy enjoyed the feel of the dirty in between his fingers. It was comforting almost therapeutic. He looked up hearing a sharp intake of breath from his grandson.

“Look,” Rory said pointing to a rock.

It was oval in shape and flat. There were stick figures painted on it. Under each of the three figures were the names of each person: Granda, Grandpa and Rory.

“Oh my days. I remember this,” Eggsy said lifting it out beneath the mulch. He ran a hand over it and smiled, “You were 7 when you painted this.”

“Fine art there,” Rory said.

“Sure is. Granda put it here after it dried. He was so proud of it,” Eggsy sat back against his heels. “Would show it off to people who came out back.”

Rory could feel the longing coming off of his grandfather, “It was for your anniversary. I remember. Mum asked what I wanted to do for you two.”

Smiling at Rory, Eggsy cupped the younger man’s cheek, “It was our favorite.”

*

Through the day Eggsy began to slow a bit. Wasn’t sure why he felt a little out of breath from doing the stairs, but figured he could have pushed it a little hard today outside.

“Grandpa. You okay?” Rory asked coming beside Eggsy as he was stopped at the top of the stairs.

“Yeah,” He said a little breathlessly and lowered himself to sit on the top step. It didn’t surprise him when Rory followed suit.

“Told you not to overdo it. I’m calling around for a gardener tomorrow.”

“Rory…” Eggsy began but was cut off.

“No, I’m sorry. You do all of this yourself. There is absolutely no shame in needing help. Even just part-time? Please,” Rory begged his scent was pleading.

Feeling too tired to argue Eggsy nodded his head. He winced a little at the pain in his left shoulder.

Placing a hand on his grandfather's back Rory regarded him and noticed his face was a little paler than usual, “Maybe you should lie down.” He suggested.

He rubbed at the pain, “You’re probably right.” Eggsy said grabbing the banister for support and hosted himself up. And it didn’t surprise him at all when he felt a hand under his elbow.

Smiling at Rory, Eggsy pulled him into a hug before he left to go down the hall to his room, “You will be leaving shortly then, yeah?” He asked pulling away.

Nodding his head, “I figured maybe you’d like to come over for dinner? Know the kids wouldn’t mind seeing you.” Rory said.

Feeling the rise of heat in his chest Eggsy figured he’d stay home, “Got a bit of heartburn going on today. Might have been the leftover soup I had that your mum made. How about another night? Give my love to Beth and the kids.”

“I will,” Rory promised and kissed him on the cheek before descending the stairs.

Watching him leave Eggsy rubbed at the discomfort in his chest. He went into the cabinet above the sink in the ensuite and took out some antacids before going about his usual ritual for bed.

Glancing at the clock it was just 15 minutes past 5. But Eggsy figured if he got ready now then he wouldn’t have to bother later if he just wanted to stay in bed.

Climbing into his usual spot the soft creak of the mattress beneath his weight, Eggsy grabbed the book and reading glasses that sat on the bedside table. And just like any other night, he set about to read and occasionally spoke to his late husband who no longer slept next to him.

*

When Eggsy woke he was standing in the foyer of the B&B. He was, needless to say, a little perplexed as to how he ended up there instead of waking in his warm bed. He moved around surprised that his body didn't give him any protests.

Walking past a mirror he stopped short. Staring at his reflection in disbelief. Skin smooth, hair honey-brown he had to be 25. Eggsy touched his face and gazed down at his hands that were smooth no liver spots or wrinkles.

When he went to bed he was 80 years old, wrinkled with a head full of grey hair.

He continued to stare at his hands and noticed the silver band that still resided over his ring finger. Shock settled over him until he heard a thud.

Eggsy looked up to what sounded like someone walking upstairs. Eggsy followed the noise not really controlling his movements. He slowly went up the steps to the source of the noise and smell of apples.

It was coming from the Arthur Suite.

A man stood by a window. He was young. About in his mid 20's with a full head of dark hair. The man was dressed in a long sleeve pale yellow button down and black trousers.

Eggsy didn't have to ask who it was, "Neill."

Turning Merlin smiled, "I've been waiting for you."

He walked up and ran his hands through his mates hair, "You have hair." Eggsy breathed.

"Aye I do," Merlin said and leaned down to kiss Eggsy.

"Sorry it took me so long," He said against Merlin's lips.

"I'd wait a lifetime for ye my love," Merlin reassured him and rubbed the soft skin of Eggsy's cheek.

“13 years isn’t exactly a lifetime is it?” Eggsy quirked a brow.

“Long enough. I’ve been lingering since,” Merlin said and rested his forehead against his husband’s.

Placing gentle hands on Merlin’s face, “I know. I could feel you around. Always there. Could smell you too.”

Feeling his omegas hands come round his waist Eggsy pressed himself closer. He hummed and scented Merlin. Eggsy pulled away at the realization that they weren’t alone.

“What’s that...?” Eggsy wondered smelling the salt of the sea and the bite of a storm.

A woman who was a little taller than Eggsy with red curly hair. The same color that had once adorned Kirsty’s head.

“You must be Ma then. Felt you all around this place,” Eggsy mused staring at the bright blue eyes that looked back at him with amusement.

“Aye, boyo.” She said.

Reluctantly letting go of his mate, Eggsy approached her and offered a hand, “Be proper to meet my husband’s mother. I’m Eggsy.”

She took the hand and pulled him into a fierce hug, “I know who ye are. Nice to meet ye in flesh and bone. My name is Fiona.”

Closing his eyes against the warmth he felt surround him Eggsy held her just as tightly.

Eggsy pulled his brows together at the mention of her name, “Fiona? Well, that’s our granddaughter’s name.”

“Aye. Kirsty named her daughter after Ma,” Merlin said.

“I want to thank ye,” Ma said holding him at arm's length. And she chuckled when he gave her a quizzical expression, “For taking good care of my son.”

“Have you been here since he passed?” Eggsy wondered out loud.

“Aye, I have. Wouldn’t leave my lad alone, but ye are here now and it’s time I returned to my Angus.”

“Your Da then?” He turned to face Merlin who nodded his head.

“It’s been a pleasure,” Ma said and gave him a sound kiss to the forehead before she walked to a white light shining from a door that wasn’t there before.

“So how did I…” Eggsy left the question hanging in the air.

Merlin accepted the arms of his alpha, “Ye want to know?” And his husband nodded. He ran his fingers through Eggsy’s hair looking him over, “Ye ignored yer symptoms all day. When ye went to sleep ye had a heart attack.”

“Oh,” Eggsy thought perhaps he should have felt something from hearing that, but he didn’t. All he felt was love and comfort with Merlin in his arms.

*

Sitting on the steps of the back porch, Eggsy had his arms wrapped around Merlin’s front. His chin resting on his omegas head. He stole himself a whiff of his hair.

Eggsy shouldn’t have been shocked that it smelled of Merlin’s natural scent, “So this is heaven?”

Running his hands over his husband’s feeling the cool metal of their wedding band on his finger, “Aye, I suppose.”

They stayed quiet for a while listening to the sound of the wind blowing and their steady breathing. There was no hunger, no pain or a real need for oxygen, it was just a habit.

“Could you see us?” Eggsy asked after a bit.

“I could,” Merlin said. He tipped his head up and smiled when Eggsy kissed his forehead, “Would ye like to see?”

Cocking his head to the side, “Can we?”

Merlin nodded his head, “Just close yer eyes.” He said.

Doing as his husband instructed he felt a whoosh of air blow through his hair. Opening them back up they were still on the porch, but there were kids outside.

A smile spread across his face as Eggsy saw their great grandchildren on the swing set they had built years ago. There was a weird tingly feeling that ran through his body and then Rory appeared descending the stairs.

“Did he?”

“Aye. Ye get used to it when someone walks through ye,” Merlin mused.

He saw Rory turn to look back at the steps. Before he turned away he ran a hand over his heart.

“How much time has passed?” Eggsy asked as Rory grabbed his youngest daughter and began to push her on the swing.

“Hard to tell without going in and looking at a calendar. For a while, I couldn’t tell if a month had passed or a year. After some time I got a hold of it. Right now it appears to have been just two months past,” Merlin said

A comfortable silence fell over them as Ginny and Nora laughed and shouted happily playing with their father.

“Found that rock Rory painted for our 17th wedding anniversary,” Eggsy said.

Taking his alpha’s hand he kissed the palm, “He was such a sweet lad.”

“Yeah, he was. Grew to be a good man,” Pride poured off of Eggsy.

“They’re happy,” Merlin said hoping to reassure some of the anxiety that he could smell on Eggsy.

“I know.”

Patting Eggsy’s arm, “We can come to check on them whenever. That’s how I was able to see Rory’s children. I watched ye and them quite a bit.”

Peppering gentle kisses along Merlin’s neck, “I missed you so much, Neill.”

“I never left ye, Eggsy,” He reassured his mate.

Tightening his arms, Eggsy closed his eyes and they were alone again still on the porch.

*

Running his palms along the soft skin of Merlin’s chest Eggsy leaned up and stole another kiss.

They were naked together in the bed of the Arthur Suite. Candles lit and the windows open the sheer curtains wisping in the room from the breeze rolling in.

“I love you,” Eggsy breathed against Merlin’s lips. His omega straddling him.

“As I love ye, always.” Merlin placed a hand over his mate's heart.

Not being able to help himself, Eggsy moved his arms so that he could run his fingers through the soft brown hair on Merlin’s head, “I really love this.”

Rocking his hips bracing his hands on Eggsy’s chest, Merlin smiled, “Ye didn’t like me bald?”

“Of course I did. I’d take you now with hair, bald and middle-aged. Or even bald and wrinkly. I love everything about you, Neill. Make no mistake.”

Giving Eggsy a kiss he nipped his alpha’s bottom lip, “Aye, I know ye do.”

Merlin closed his eyes as his husband grabbed ahold of him and started to stroke him with the rhythm of his thrusts.

“So gorgeous,” Eggsy whispered. He moaned into Merlin’s mouth as his husband kept it busy.

Breathing heavily as he came undone with Merlin’s face just an inch away. Eggsy leaned forward for another kiss feeling his husband still and the warmth of his arousal on his chest.

“Want to see something?” Merlin asked once his breathing was almost normal.

Eggsy stared at up at him confused but nodded his head.

A quick gust of wind and Merlin was still on top of him but they were clean.

“Well, that’s aces. Whoever said death was scary obviously hadn’t been on the other side,” Eggsy touched his abdomen and then cupped Merlin’s cheeks.

“Oh Eggsy,” Merlin chuckled and brought their lips together.

“I don’t feel tired. Or hungry. I could make love to you all day and never tire of it,” He moved his hands over Merlin’s back and down to his arse giving the soft flesh a squeeze.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?”

He nodded his head, “I would imagine even more beautiful with the love of your life to spend it with.”

“Aye, Eggsy. Took the words right out of my mouth.”

They moved to situate themselves into a cuddle.

Eggsy held Merlin close and scented his mate bite then giving it a gentle kiss, “I’ll miss the kids, but I’m very happy to be with you.”

“We will always be able to see the children,” Turning to hug Eggsy, Merlin kissed the underside of his jaw. “But right now, I’d like to just hold ye close for a few years.”

A slow smile spread across Eggsy’s face, “I’m okay with that. Maybe we can spend 13 years? Make up for all those nights I didn’t get to hold you close?”

“I’m okay with that,” Merlin agreed.

“I love you, babe,” Eggsy kissed him. “Forever and ever.” He said between a few more kisses.

“Forever and ever, Eggsy. Ye will always have my love and heart.”


	4. Lass O'Gowrie Apples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's their first year wedding anniversary and Eggsy has a special gift for his mate. 
> 
> Then we take a peek into the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a cute little chapter floating in my brain for these two. And this is where I ended up...at 5 am. Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Much Love <3 xoxo

Eggsy had combed over the internet looking for the perfect gift for his one year wedding anniversary to Merlin. They had decided to close the bed and breakfast off for the week so they could properly celebrate.

It took a few sites and a couple of calls, but Eggsy managed to get exactly what he was looking for. So when the doorbell rang two weeks later, Eggsy rushed ahead of his mate to answer it.

“I’ve got it, babe,” Eggsy gently steered his husband back to his office. “Go back to work and I’ll come and get you for dinner, yeah?”

Merlin narrowed his eyes at his alpha, “What are ye up to?” He asked sniffing out Eggsy’s scent. He wasn’t so good at covering it up and Merlin could smell a secret.

“Nothing,” Eggsy reassured him and gave Merlin a quick kiss. And with a final nudge had his husband back into his office.

Turning his back to the door as it closed Eggsy let out a sigh in relief and accepted the small package delivered.

He smiled when he opened it. Eggsy knew his mate would be over the moon with the gift. Thinking of a clever place to hide it until Wednesday he turned to Harry’s office.

“Hey, Harry,” Eggsy said.

“You ever heard of knocking?” Harry asked not looking up from his task.

Quietly shutting the door behind him, “Yeah sorry. Hey, hide these for me?” Eggsy handed the baggy to Harry.

“Are these drugs?” Harry asked eyeing the package suspiciously. “I will not hide drugs from your mate for you.” His scent full of sincerity and loyalty.

“Don’t be a wanker, Harry. It’s Merlin’s anniversary present,” And when the other alpha didn’t look convinced, Eggsy added. “You know. The one I was telling you about?”

Harry peaked inside and smiled, “Ah. You found them. You’re a clever boy.”

Shuffling his feet, “Think he’ll like them?” Eggsy was just a tad nervous.

Tucking them in his desk drawer, “I know he will.” Harry reassured the younger alpha.

*

Merlin scrunched his face looking over various websites for specific trainers he knew Eggsy wanted. Okay yeah so his acceptance gift was an identical pair from when he was 18, but Merlin needed a custom set.

“Bloody hell, 230£?” He said to himself.

They were a black and gold pair that had gold flecks in the material of the shoe, “Christ.” Merlin couldn’t believe the lengths and cost people were willing to spend on footwear.

He finally found a sight where he could customize a pair. Merlin wanted to have a set with the color Eggsy loved on Merlin so much. Paired with a cream color for the wings.

How his husband liked something so much was beyond Merlin’s understanding. But it made his alpha happy so he’d do it.

Cringing as he pressed the purchase button. The shoes should arrive in a week. He wasn’t going to think about the 200£ he had just spent.

“Do ye know how much they charge for these hideous shoes?” Merlin muttered as Harry walked in. “Too much,” He answered himself.

“Then why buy them?” Harry asked.

Rolling his eyes like the answer should be obvious, “Because my Eggsy adores them.”

Harry snorted, “You two are so in love it’s sick.”

“Is it so wrong that I love my mate?” Merlin gave him a pointed stare his scent turning protective.

“Calm your hormones, Neill.”

“Ye love Percival, do ye not?”

“Of course I do. That’s a silly question,” Harry sat in a chair.

Crossing his arms, “What do ye do for anniversaries?”

Playing with his tie, “Have sex.”

“We do that too,” Merlin smiled.

Harry groaned and tossed his head back, “We all know. This pace smells more and more like an apple orchard when you two have a shag.”

Merlin went back to his computer feeling pleased he had caused Harry to become a little uncomfortable. Served him right.

*

Everything had to be perfect. Making sure the whole place was spotless and the bed made with fresh sheets. Bedroom adorned with candles and bath salts waiting for later. Going through his mental checklist for the evening, Eggsy hoped that it would be perfect for his mate.

Eggsy was in the kitchen preparing dinner. He had plans for them to have it under the lights out back. Planning a later supper for the both of them. He was cutting up potatoes to boil and mash them. Eggsy was trying out a new recipe his mother had sent him through email.

Allowing the food to cook, Eggsy walked out back sitting in one of the wicker chairs. The sun was starting to go down. It was quiet, the sounds of the leaves on the trees rustling as a breeze rolled through.

Once everything was finished and the plates were full. Eggsy went in search for his mate. He wasn’t hard to find always huddled over his computer playing Diablo 3 when not working.

“Hungry?” Eggsy asked carrying the dishes.

Merlin lifted his head at the smell wafting into his office, “What did ye make?” He asked curiously.

“Bangers and mash. Mum sent me the recipe she had tried,” Eggsy knew it was a favorite of his husband’s.

Licking his lips Merlin followed his mate out back. He smiled not at all surprised Eggsy wanted them to dine under the stars.

His alpha had set up a small bistro table under the hanging lights and a plush duvet with assorted pillows were spread next to it. There was even candles lit.

“This is lovely,” Merlin said softly taking the seat his husband pulled out for him. Closing his eyes when Eggsy scented him.

“Only the loveliest for my husband,” Eggsy whispered against his neck and gave it a kiss.

“Oh god,” Merlin exclaimed around the first bite. “Haven’t had any this good since my Ma. She’d make it for my Da every Sunday.” His scent was well pleased as they ate.

*

“You’re so beautiful,” Eggsy murmured against Melin’s skin. He held his omega’s hands above his head and rocked his hips.

“Kiss me,” Merlin begged and smiled against Eggsy’s lips when his mate obliged. He wanted to run his hands through his alpha’s hair but was enjoying the control Eggsy had over him.

Pumping himself in and out of his husband Eggsy let go of Merlin and ran his hands over the smooth skin of his omega’s sides, “Happy anniversary. One year down and only a lifetime more to go.”

“I love ye,” Merlin said and raked his fingers through Eggsy’s honey-brown hair.

“I love you too,” He closed the space between them. A few more movements of his hips and Eggsy stilled filling his omega with his come.

Their chest’s grinding against each other and Merlin found his release covering both of them with his arousal. Bringing his forehead against Merlin’s, Eggsy waited for their breathing to slow before he separated from his mate.

He laid next to Merlin and reached over to clean them off. Feeling better now that they weren’t sticky, Eggsy grabbed the small box and handed it to his mate.

“Open it,” He said and smiled watching his husband unwrap his gift.

“What are these?” Merlin asked looking at the seedlings.

“They’re Lass O’Gowrie apple seeds,” He scented Merlin. “Figured we could grow our own.”

“Oh, Eggsy.” Merlin choked and kissed him hard, “Thank ye.” His voice thick with emotion.

After composing himself Merlin gave Eggsy his present. He gazed at his alpha’s face as it lit up when revealing the pair of custom-made trainers. On the side of the shoe, their anniversary date was sewed in.

“I love them,” Eggsy said and knew he probably would never wear them in fear they’d get ruined. He gave Merlin a few kisses and tucked their stuff aside pulling his omega close under the stars.

“How long will it take for the trees to grow and produce fruit?”

“About 6-10 years,” Eggsy said and peppered a few kisses over Merlin’s neck.

“Hm,” Merlin hummed and scooted his back closer to his husband. He took Eggsy’s arm and pulled it tighter around his waist.

They stayed quiet for a while and Merlin was sure Eggsy had fallen asleep until he felt him rest his cheek against his, “Should have grandchildren by then.” He said out loud.

“Oh yeah?” Eggsy asked and gave out a yawn.

“Mhm,” Merlin brought one of Eggsy’s hands up and gave it a sound kiss. “Could pick apples with them and bake pies.” His scent was hopeful for the future of a grandpup.

He chuckled and nuzzled Merlin, “Whatever you want to do. Be plenty of apple themed breakfasts around here once we can harvest the fruit from them.”

“Aye,” Merlin said. “Have a good recipe for applesauce.”

“We will have to try it when the time comes,” Eggsy murmured half asleep.

*

It was a warm autumn day and the leaves were just beginning to turn. The sound of a happy child laughing filled the air.

Eggsy watched from the steps of their back porch as his mate hoisted the small boy up to pick an apple from one of their trees. He smiled looking at the two. They were quite a pair, inseparable since the day Rory was born.

“That one!” The four-year-old exclaimed pointing to the top where he spotted the perfect one. His soft dark brown hair blowing in the wind.

“All the way up there?” Merlin asked gazing down at the boy.

“Yes granda,” He said looking up at his grandfather with big hazel eyes. “Wanna show grandpa.”

Smiling at him, “Alright, boyo. Up ye go,” Merlin huffed placing his grandson on his shoulders so that he could reach the apple better.

“I get to make a pie with this one!” Rory smiled as he plucked it from the tree.

“Ye do,” Merlin agreed and placed him on the grass where he took off like a bullet nearly dropping his fruit on the way. He followed behind him at a more leisurely pace grinning when Rory hopped onto Eggsy’s lap.

“Oof,” Eggsy huffed and situated him better on his lap.

“Look! Look what I picked all by myself, grandpa!” Rory gave him a dimpled smile and held it up to Eggsy’s face.

“I see,” Eggsy smiled at the boy's enthusiasm. “It’s a very lovely apple.”

Holding it between his two small hands, “I get to make mummy a pie! Right?” Rory turned to look at both his grandfathers.

“Aye, ye do.”

A yawn broke through Rory and he blinked as he rested his head against Eggsy’s chest, “After a nap of course.” Eggsy said nuzzling him.

“Not sleepy,” Rory protested and yawned again.

“I beg to differ, lad,” Merlin said. “Come on. I’ll get ye settled for a bit. Then when ye get up we can make mummy a treat.”

“Okay,” He said and crawled into the offered arms of his granda.

“Be back,” Merlin kissed Eggsy and walked away.

He rested his elbows against the step above him and could smell his husband before he appeared, “He’s so excited.” Merlin said and sat between Eggsy’s legs.

“I know,” Eggsy wrapped his arm around his omega’s shoulders. He held him for a while not saying anything.

Merlin rubbed Eggsy’s arm enjoying the feel of his soft skin against his palms, “Got a good amount this harvest.”

“We did,” Eggsy agreed. “Planning to make an apple dressing stuffed pork.”

“That sounds mouth watering. When ye doing that?” Merlin hoped it would be soon.

“Tomorrow when Kirsty and Ben come for Rory,” Eggsy said and gave Merlin a kiss.

“He hates to leave,” Merlin’s scent turning a little thinking of his grandson leaving.

Scenting his mate projecting calm and love to soothe his omega, “He comes every weekend love. And he doesn’t live far away,” Eggsy reminded him.

“Miss the sound of a wee one around,” he admitted.

“He is a lovely child,” Eggsy agreed.

“Mm,” Merlin hummed.

“Come on. Let’s go see if we can’t get in some... _alone_ time in while he sleeps,” He stood taking Merlin with him.

A smile playing on his lips as he looked at the mischievous glint in Eggsy’s eyes, “So naughty.” He said in mock offense.

“You love it,” Eggsy winked and his omega laughed.

“Aye I do,” Merlin said closing the door to the Arthur Suite and accepted the kiss his alpha offered.


	5. The Round Table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling a bit of B&B Merwin, so here you go. Set 5 years after their marriage.

“So, why do we have to be gone for a few nights?” Eggsy asked, packing his bag for the weekend. His mate insisting they visit an inn located in Scotland, and take a break for a few days. Eggsy didn’t feel overworked in the least.

Merlin zipped up his suitcase, walking over to place a light kiss to Eggsy’s temple, “What’s so wrong with getting away? And besides, once we open the addition up to the public, we will be busier.” Their five year wedding anniversary was coming up, and Merlin had Eggsy convinced the renovations were extra rooms on the first floor of the bed and breakfast. He wound his arms around Eggsy, projecting a soothing scent around the anxiety growing in his alpha.

“I didn’t want to bother Kirsty and Ben, they’ve only been married six months,” Eggsy worried, turning in his omega’s arms. He stroked a palm over Merlin’s head, resting it at the nape of his neck, Eggsy pulled him in for a firm kiss.

“She doesn’t feel burdened, Eggsy,” Merlin assured him, his heart growing with the way his alpha cared for his pup. Sometimes, it still caught him by surprise how Eggsy could love his daughter. Having some shit luck in the past, Merlin never thought the life he had now would be possible.

Sensing his omega’s distress, Eggsy scented his mark, “What’s the matter?” Although Eggsy had an idea, this usually happened when his mate was in thought of his past. Because his husband believed he didn’t deserve this, the happy their lives were.

“Nothing,” Merlin tightened his hold on Eggsy, if he had admitted what was bothering him, it would turn into an argument that he was sure to lose. It was something they had conversed about in the past, and Merlin knew it bothered Eggsy the way he thought so little about himself.

Eggsy nodded his head knowingly, and gave a warning nip to his neck, “It’s going to be a good weekend.” It wasn’t a question or an offer, the sentence came out as a command. Eggsy wasn’t going to let Merlin’s past ruin any fun they should have.

“It will,” Merlin agreed, pressing another kiss to Eggsy’s lips.

“If you two are done snogging in here,” Kirsty came in, hands on her hips. “The cab is waiting, there will be plenty of time for that at the Inn,” her scent chiding, she looked expectantly between the two, raising an eyebrow when neither of them moved.

He had to laugh, because that was an expression often wore on his husband and Eggsy thought it endearing that she had picked up on such a quality, “Coming.” Eggsy promised, gathering their belongings for the trip. Taking Merlin’s hand in his, Eggsy guided them out.

It had taken another ten minutes to get Merlin in the car, his scent spiking as they were driven away. But if Eggsy hadn’t gotten him out of the house, they would miss their train into Scotland. The weight of Eggsy’s fingers pressed firmly against his bite, provided Merlin with comfort. Merlin eventually rested his head against Eggsy’s shoulder, melting into his alpha’s side.

*

They arrived at The Village Inn just in time to check in before dinner, getting settled into The Superior Double Room. It had a beautiful view of Loch Long across from the Inn.

“Have you ever been here before?” Eggsy wondered aloud, peering out the window.

Merlin snaked his arm around Eggsy’s waist, “Nae, parents couldn’t afford to come here. It’s four hours away from where I grew up.” He accepted the embrace Eggsy offered, burying his face in the crook of Eggsy’s neck. Merlin inhaled the earthy scent of his alpha, nuzzling against the warm skin.

They had eaten at the pub located on the premises, Merlin hid his smile when Eggsy mentioned having a restaurant or pub at the bed and breakfast back home. It was getting darker as the evening closed out and the night progressed, Merlin’s grasp in Eggsy’s as they strolled along Loch Long. The moon casting white against the water, waves rippling on the rocky shore. Merlin missed the aroma of the water surrounding him, not having filled his nose with the scent in some time. He was glad they came here.

“Hey,” Eggsy stopped, looking at a shallow spot in the lake. “Let’s go swimming,” he wagged his eyebrows. By the smile spreading across Merlin’s face, Eggsy knew his omega had caught the hint.

“Really?” Merlin asked incredulously, it wasn’t as cool as it could be. But he knew that neither of them would be having sex with the way their bullocks would be shriveled up from the temperature.

Eggsy was the first to begin undressing, the jack and cokes he had at dinner making him bolder than normal. He swept the area around them, there were no other patrons around and the boats on the water long since gone. Eggsy shimmied off his trousers and pants, “Come on babe.” He stepped forward and helped his mate out of his own clothes.

“Skinny dipping?” Merlin laughed, he had figured they’d at least keep their briefs on, but as his husband stood there, as naked as the day he was born, Merlin had to chuckle to himself. The air around his alpha light and playful, it was hard to ignore how happy Eggsy was. It was infectious, and Merlin found himself just as giddy.

“Haven’t you done it before?” Eggsy stepped back, marveling at the fit form of his husband. Eggsy would never tire of drinking in his mate, “You, my love, are so gorgeous.” Eggsy crooned, backing into the water, not wanting to take his eyes off of Merlin.

He was already half hard when his feet came into contact with the water, “Jesus.” Eggsy hissed, it was right fucking cold. As quickly as his cock was hard, it shrunk back down.

Merlin followed Eggsy at a more leisure pace, knowing it would be frigid. Still, he was ill-prepared when he stepped in, “Oh for pete’s sake.” Merlin complained, “I haven’t done this since I was eighteen, and James McConnel dared me to jump in naked.” He was beginning to shiver.

“Was it this cold?” Eggsy was wading through, attempting to warm himself by moving.

“Nae, colder. It was November,” Merlin said. “I caught pneumonia and my Ma was furious with me. We had come back home for my aunt’s funeral, I was a mess for the burial.”

Eggsy chuckled, “You daredevil.” He swam forward, and pulled Merlin deeper.

“I hate ye,” Merlin wrapped himself around Eggsy, trying desperately to find warmth.

“No, you don’t,” Eggsy pecked Merlin’s nose, carrying them out deeper. It should have been an awkward position to be in since Merlin was taller than he was, but Eggsy found it comforting the way his omega was holding onto him. Eggsy was just far enough that the water came up to his collarbone, leaning in to press his lips to Merlin’s. He abruptly pulled back, “What the hell was that?”

“What was what?” Merlin looked around, not able to see anything. It was completely dark out now, and the moon was their only source of light.

“Fucking something skimmed my leg,” Eggsy’s heart beating fast. “The Lochness Monster isn’t real, right?”

Merlin shook with his laughter, “Aye, ye don’t believe in the tales?” His grin grew along with Eggsy’s eyes, “Nessie likes to feast on young attractive alphas. Likes mated ones the best.”

“Shut up,” Eggsy shoved him forward, but then he felt it again. He quickly hopped into Merlin’s arms, “Okay, fuck this.” Eggsy clung around Merlin’s waist.

“What is the matter?” Merlin couldn’t figure out why Eggsy was so bothered, “Ye do know there are fish and such in these waters?”

“Sure, yeah,” Eggsy nodded his head, and didn’t feel at all like the mated alpha he was. “I’m getting out of here,” Eggsy let go of Merlin and made his way to the shore, yelping a few times when he felt a pinch to his arse.

Merlin was shortly behind him, and began to laugh loudly, “Oh my.” He was in a fit of giggles, there located on his husband’s butt cheeks was a leech on each side.

Eggys turned to see one side of his bum, “Get it off!” He screamed, “Nope this was such a bad idea.” He went to pull it off when Merlin slapped his hand away.

“Nae, we need to go back in. Pulling it off will only make it worse,” Merlin warned.

They dressed and headed back to their room. Merlin had Eggsy naked on the bed, arse exposed. He had some salt from the pub downstairs, “This will get them off.” Merlin had examined the rest of his alpha’s body, and was relieved when there was only the two. He poured the salt over them, and they slowly fell off.

“Where did you learn that?” Eggsy asked, the spots they were located just a little sore. He hissed when something was poured over his cheeks, “You trying to burn my skin off?” He growled in warning.

Merlin tilted his head slightly in submission to his alpha’s discomfort, “Nae, alcohol will help clean the wounds. And I grew up in area’s similar to this, ye think this is the first time I’ve had to get a leech off of someone?”

“Right,” Eggsy smashed his face into the pillow, he was hoping to be naked with his omega and having sex, and not having his husband remove leeches from his arse.

Merlin rested on his knees beside Eggsy, “It’s okay.” He soothed, feathering kisses over Eggsy’s exposed back. Merlin sat up and began to massage the tension out of his mates neck and shoulders. As his scent grew to console his husband, Merlin could feel Eggsy relaxing under his touch. It wasn’t long before he heard his soft snores filling the room. Getting down to his pants, Merlin covered them both with the duvet. Just as he was about to drift off, Eggsy’s arms came around to encase him in the protection and warmth he had grown accustomed to.

*

The rest of their stay was spent in their room, and another walk along Loch Long. Eggsy had refused to go back into the water, and nearly jumped on Merlin’s back when his omega playfully pushed him towards the lake.

They arrived back home, and Eggsy was making a beeline to the stairs; he was hoping to head to their bedroom. Missing his bed and comfort of the bed and breakfast. His omega caught his arm, leading him to the right of the foyer.

“I just want a shower in our bath and to take a nap in our bed,” Eggsy didn’t whine.

Merlin came behind him, placing his hands over Eggsy’s face, shielding his eyes, “Aye, but first I need to show ye something.”

“Neill,” Eggsy was tired, they had another day before any guests would be filling their empty rooms. The weight of lips on his head, Eggsy smiled enjoying the way his husband was radiating excitement and joy.

“Are ye ready?” He whispered into Eggsy’s ear.

“Yes,” Anticipation thick in Eggsy’s voice.

Merlin gave Eggsy his eyesight back, and stepped to the side allowing him to take in the newly renovated area.

“What…?” Eggsy let the question hang in the air, too stunned for words. He moved forward, touching the smooth mahogany surface of a table. There were ten of them, “Neill.” Eggsy turned to look at his mate.

“It’s yours,” Merlin assured him, coming into his alpha’s space. “Happy anniversary,” Merlin took Eggsy’s face gently and kissed him.

Eggsy held him close, taking in the room before him. It was a restaurant, and Kirsty was standing by a door off the dining area, “Come see your new kitchen.” She was vibrating with excitement, and just a little envy with how stocked it was.

He ran his palm along the cool stainless steel appliances, and counters, “Oh, my days.” Eggsy breathed out. He faced Merlin, “You built me a restaurant.” Eggsy didn’t know what else to say.

“Aye,” Merlin nodded his head. “Ye remember what ye had said back when we first met?” Watching Eggsy tilt his head to the side, his scent laced with confusion, “When ye asked what I called the main house dining room? Ye said, The Round Table. Remember?”

“Oh, yeah,” Eggsy recalled and smiled. “Such a sentimental man, you named it that didn’t you?”

“Of course he did,” Kirsty chimed in. “Da wouldn’t steer away from the theme of the bed and breakfast anyway,” she observed the way they were staring at each other, and made a retreat out of the room. Feeling sure they were about to have their way with one another with how the air quickly filled with their longing scents.

Eggsy advanced on his husband, eyes hungry with more than just desire, “I could take you right here.” He purred, giving his omega a rough kiss.

“What are ye waiting for?” Merlin shivered at the playful growl that erupted from Eggsy’s chest.

Kirsty made sure to lock the doors, knowing her father and Eggsy would be busy for awhile.


	6. Baby's First Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Rory is born, grandparents do a little too much for the baby.

“What are ye looking at?” Merlin asked, sliding in next to his mate. Eggsy was propped up, looking over his tablet. Merlin reached forward and slid the reading glasses up his nose, as just recently Eggsy needed them.

Eggsy scrunched his face up, hating the fact that he needed the added item on his face. “Shopping,” he answered. Eggsy turned his face to accept the kiss his omega offered, he leaned in to nuzzle the bond mark before going back to his task at hand.

“Mm,” Merlin hummed, deciding to finish the murder mystery book Percival had recommended. He was two pages in when what his husband said dawned on him. “Shopping for who?” His scent spiking with curiosity. Merlin was sure they had everyone covered, and he had even started wrapping the gifts. Christmas was just two weeks away, and Merlin even had Eggsy finished.

“Family.” Eggsy kept his scent under control as his mates continued to rise.

Merlin took the tablet from his alpha and whined when he realized who he was buying items for. “Nae, Eggsy, we bought enough.”

“Says you, now hand that back,” Eggsy took it smoothly, and added more items to his Amazon cart. Thank god for prime, because everything would be here just in time for Eggsy to get wrapped and under the tree.

“Have ye been taking pointers from Harry?” Merlin asked. He smiled to himself when Eggsy poked his side. Merlin shook his head and went back to his reading.

*

Kirsty stood in front of the tree that dominated the sitting room. Her hands on her hips, Rory at her feet bopping a few ornaments that he could get his little hands on. It wasn’t much, because there was a hoard of gifts extending about two feet past the tree.

“Who did this?” She asked aloud, her husband came up beside her and shrugged. “Most of these have Rory’s name on them,” she went to glare accusingly at her father, who must have left the room. She was certain he was behind the mound of presents for Rory.

“Did you think he’d only buy him a few gifts?” Ben asked, intercepting the glittered ornament that was about to reach their son’s mouth. “That’s not good to eat, mate.” He took their boy, standing, he nuzzled her scent gland, willing his neutral scent to comfort her frantic one.

“He’s just a baby,” Kirsty exclaimed. She should have known better, to be honest. It was her father’s first grandchild and Rory’s first Christmas. The noise of someone struggling at the front door distracted her from the problem at hand. She walked over to help Eggsy’s parents. Their arms full of presents. “I don’t think there will be enough room for these,” she mused, giving them a hug in hello, bringing the new items into the front room.

Ben’s eyes widen at the amount of gift wrapped boxes, and assorted bags that were added. He frowned when most of them were labeled for Rory.

“Oh dear,” Michelle laughed. “It looks like Christmas threw up in here,” her scent a little guilty. “We just got a few things for Rory.” Michelle avoided the accusing glance Ben gave her. “Anway, let me have him,” she reached for the baby, who was all too willing to be passed around by the new and familiar faces.

Eggsy could hear the voices rise out front, he was sure he could hear a distinct ‘ho-ho-ho’ from Harry. He checked to be sure the turkey was done, Eggsy removed it to rest on the stove while he baked the roles.

“Sounds like everyone is here,” Merlin mused, and didn’t add the rise in scents that were floating through the B&B. They all seemed happy and content, but there was one that spiked with anxiety over the others. Merlin was trying to avoid that particular one for a while longer.

“Add food is just about done, come on then, let’s bring out the appetizers.” They brought everything out, and were quickly enfolded in embraces from Eggsy’s parents, Daisy, Harry, and Percival. Eggsy wandered into the sitting room, Kirsty holding her son staring at the tree.

She could smell him before she heard him, Kirsty didn’t turn, but could feel waves of agitation pouring out of her. It was hard to keep her scent so sour as the person who entered the room was radiating pleasure and fulfillment. Kirsty should have known, her Da, no doubt, was at fault too. The overpowering aroma of earth and soil filled her nose.

“Dinner is ready,” Eggsy said softly.

Kirsty stayed in her spot, bouncing lightly attempting to keep Rory asleep. “He’s only 10 months old you know,” she offered. Her son squirmed in her arms.

“I know.”

“He doesn’t need all of this. I bet he won’t even know what to do with half of it.”

As Eggsy came forward a little more, he was intimately aware of his omega watching them. “All for his age range, promise, and it’s not just toys. Educational stuff too, clothes, things he’ll need.” Despite how concerned Kirsty’s scent was, Eggsy’s was full of pride. “There’s a bunch for you and Ben too,” he hoped that would soothe her some.

Kirsty stepped around the tree, and sure enough, the other side was loaded with gifts for her and her husband. She peered over at Eggsy, holding Rory like he was a talisman. “This is so much, Eggsy.” Kirsty watched his face break out in a grin, and she was finding it difficult not to smile back. His alpha scent was thickening in the room, and Rory relaxed completely in her arms in response. Even when Rory was in the womb, when she’d come to visit, he seemed to calm down.

The tension in the room began to loosen as Eggsy projected tranquility to surround them. He stood in front of her, gazing down at the sleeping baby in her arms. “I never had pups of my own, you know that, and, then I married your father,” he looked up at her briefly and back to Rory. “There was so much I wanted to do for you, but you were grown and so independent because your Da is aces and raised a strong woman. So when you found out you were expecting Rory, I was just as excited as your Da.”

Every ounce of fear and desolation melted out of Kirsty with Eggsy’s confession. “It’s his first Christmas, there will be many more for you to do for him,” she assured him. Kirsty was chuffed he wanted to take care of them like this. She hadn’t gotten used to Eggsy’s alpha tendencies, even though her Da and Eggsy had been married ten years.

“That’s just it, it’s his first, bit special, yeah?” Eggsy passed his palm over Rory’s dark hair.

“I thought this was my Da, you know? Figured he’d go hog wild, and then when I caught a whiff of your joy,” Kirsty laughed. “God, you screamed alpha.”

Eggsy shrugged. “I wanted to, you all are so important,” he said bashfully. “Come on, I’ll get him settled in the portable crib, you get some food.” Without an answer, Eggsy took Rory, and softened completely when he turned into him.

Merlin was leaning against the door frame, his heart expanding with love for his mate. He gave Eggsy a kiss as he passed with their sleeping grandson, and scented his daughter as she headed out.

All of her worries were quickly gone as she watched Rory open, well try to, all of his gifts. Kirsty didn’t mention that she still thought it was too much, but the love and satisfaction Eggsy and her Da were giving off made it all worth it.


	7. What Goes Up, Must Come Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the future, Eggsy is 55, Merlin is 77.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy thinks getting old is a bitch.

“Did you get all of the ornaments?” Eggsy asks, boxing up the ones he had put away. He’s glad Merlin is a little taller, because it is right embarrassing for a man his age to use a stool to reach the top of the tree.

“Aye,” Merlin answers, adding the rest.

It is finally a week after the New Year, and that means Merlin, and Eggsy are taking down all of the Christmas decorations. Merlin is always used to keeping them up a week past the New Year, because he really enjoyed the lights and how they twinkled against the walls. Christmas had always been a favorite holiday. He was well pleased that it had been one of Eggsy’s as well.

“Now outside.” Eggsy carries the boxes up to the attic, with Merlin right behind him. He was not at all going to admit climbing three flights of stairs was a bit more difficult than it used to be. He was not at all getting old, nope.

Merlin grabbed his coat, and Eggsy’s, once they were on the ground floor, handing it off and wrapping himself with his hunter green scarf Kirsty had gifted him. It was a warm wool that his daughter had knitted, and Eggsy had one as well, but in a dark blue that complimented his fair skin and silver hair.

They got all of the lights unraveled from the bushes, and worked on placing everything in the shed in the back of the bed and breakfast. There were a few lawn decorations that Merlin had added just recently, one in particular a large inflated snow-globe that their granddaughter insisted needed to be there, and who was Merlin to tell her no? Merlin had made a mental note from then on not to take Fiona shopping with him, and Eggsy because as if his alpha was any better.

“I think that is everything,” Eggsy said, shutting the shed and locking it up for yet another season. They made it a point to keep things like shovels handy in the mud room. That way he didn’t have to truck it out back every time it snowed. He would not at all hire anyone to come do those things, no matter how much Merlin griped on about how they could afford it.

Merlin leaned against Eggsy on the walk back to the house, arm wrapped around his shoulders. He peered up at the darkening sky and frowned. “We forgot the lights,” he sighed.

Eggsy stopped and hung his head a little, he was really looking forward to putting his feet up by the fire and watching telly while Merlin fell asleep against him.

“I’ll do it,” Eggsy said a little sullenly, he felt just a tad bit cheated. “Get some of that hot cocoa going, and add some irish cream to mine.” He went to turn away, and Merlin kept a grip on his arm.

“Rory said he’d help Ben do it,” Merlin reminded Eggsy and watched his mates face scrunch stubbornly at him. “Ye don’t have to do it,” and the obstinate scent of his alpha filling the cool air between them.

“I’m fine,” Eggsy insisted, like he has been doing every time Merlin suggests he have someone else perform tasks he has been doing for nearly 20 years.

The worry clearly written on Merlin’s features, mixed with his rising distressed scent had Eggsy softening some, but not enough to back down. He pulled the scarf a little tighter around Merlin’s neck, and pulled him in for a tender kiss.

“Go in,” he said when they separated. “It won’t be good for you to get a cold again,” Eggsy prompted, a careful brow raised in anticipation for Merlin to argue.

“Eggsy,” Merlin whispered, pleaded. “Let someone else do it, it’s getting dark, it’s cold, and not safe to be up that high.”

“Neill,” it was a warning more than anything. Eggsy knew Merlin was concerned, but he wasn’t so far gone that he couldn’t get up on a ladder and remove their holiday lights from the house.

Merlin raised his hands in surrender, pressing a firm kiss to Eggsy’s lips. “Be careful,” he said before turning away.

Okay, Eggsy had to admit it was bloody cold out, and the higher he was, the worse it seemed to be, not that he would ever voice that to his omega, no way. He had effectively removed and put away the white Christmas lights from the front and was working on the back. He was almost done, and thank Christ, because he couldn’t feel his fingers any more, even with the gloves that claimed to be able to sustain temperatures as low as -20 C. Which was a crock of bullshit considering it was -5, and Eggsy was sure to have frostbite, at least, that’s what it felt like.

The wind was picking up, and Eggsy had the last strand down to only 5 more feet to go when it happened. He lost his footing when a strong gust came through and blew him to the left, so he made an attempt to grab the ladder, but it was too late.

Merlin hearing an impressive thud and shout from out back, he shook his head, donning his coat and boots on before investigating. He noted most of the lights were off of the bed and breakfast, and when he looked up he didn’t see Eggsy on the ladder.

“Eggsy?” He called out, and ran when he heard a moan from one of the bushes out back. Merlin surveyed Eggsy, who was on top of one, face scrunched in discomfort. “Christ,” Merlin muttered, and kneeled beside him.

“Are ye hurt?” It is partially a stupid question because it is visibly clear Eggsy is in some sort of pain. “What happened?” Merlin is unsuccessful at keeping the panic out of his voice and scent at this point.

“Fucking wind,” Eggsy managed to say, shifting just a little and yelping. “Holy shit, I think I broke something,” and that fucking hurt like a bitch. It felt like his left hip was on fire, God he hoped he had not broken it.

“Don’t move,” Merlin instructed, calling 999.

There was nothing funny about this, not at all, and the fact that his omega, his husband and mate was beside him, and not at all containing his amused scent, was driving Eggsy mad. It could also have been that the Doctor of the emergency department informed him he fractured his left hip. The Doctor was also using phrases like: ‘At your age,’ and ‘You should hire people to do these things,’ was not helping his mood.

Once they were alone again, Eggsy turned to his husband. “Do not say a word,” Eggsy told Merlin before his omega could even open his lips.

He ended up dozing for a bit because the pain meds they were giving him were fucking insane, but Eggsy swore he saw Kirsty there at one point. As soon as he was completely lucid again, thank you medication, he realized he wasn’t hallucinating, and that Kirsty was now seated where Merlin should be.

“When did you get here?” He frowned, and searched for Merlin. “Where’s your father?”

“I had Ben bring him home,” she said, not looking up from the magazine she was reading. “Rory is a lot better suited to be doing jobs like that.” Kirsty turned a page, and ignored the way her step-father growled. “Stick the alpha shit somewhere else, Eggsy.”

There was not an ounce of sympathy coming off of her, and Eggsy was silenced quickly with her no-nonsense tone.

“You could have broken more, and you know it. The only thing that saved your stubborn arse was the bushes.” It turned out she was well informed, and Eggsy sank a little in his bed at that. “They said you don’t need surgery, so that’s good, but you do need physical therapy. It was discussed whether you go somewhere or stay home,” she raised her hand when he went to argue.

“Of course, Da knew you’d have a strop about that so they will come to the house.” Eggsy visibly relaxed with the new information. “Ben and I will help around the bed and breakfast while you are put up. I would offer to help with you, but I know your pride and Da’s insistent that he does it.” Which doesn’t really surprise either of them, because Merlin is just as stubborn as Kirsty and Eggsy, to be fair.

It is a few more moments of silence before Eggsy taps her shoulder. “Thank you,” he says sincerely. Her answering smile is soft, and warm, but something is lingering in her scent that Eggsy can’t place.

“Mm,” she hums, and goes back to her reading while Eggsy has another nap.

*

“Nope.” Eggsy folds his arms, shaking his head. “I aint using that,” he points to the walker, and doesn’t pay any mind to the nurse and physical therapist. “That’s for--” he began and was interrupted by Merlin.

“For someone who just broke a hip and can’t stand on his own, now stop being a baby. Ye want to go home?”

He is gritting his teeth despite himself, and Eggsy knows, he really does, but that does not mean he is happy about it. He unwillingly does as he’s told, and goes through the required exercises, doing physical therapy so he could just go home. Eggsy was thankful they had added a few suites on the ground floor, because that meant he didn’t have to worry about stairs, not that they would have discharged him home if he had to do any.

“This is ridiculous,” Eggsy said after an hour of therapy. “I should not be tired at all from that,” he groused, a pout plastered to his face.

“Ye broke a hip, and have been laid up here for a few days,” Merlin shrugged. “It happens.”

“Getting old is for the birds,” Eggsy grumbled.

“Preaching to the choir.”

Eggsy chuckles, grabbing Merlin’s hand, and it’s just a simple touch, but it makes Eggsy happy. “I can’t wait to be in bed with you,” he said after a moment, longing forming between both of them.

“I miss it too,” and it has only been a few days, but at least Eggsy would be going home tomorrow. “Just one more night,” Merlin wagged his eyebrows, knowing full well any of those activities would be forgotten about for a bit.

*

“That sucked,” Eggsy huffed.

Who would have thought walking from the car to the sitting room would one, hurt like hell, and two, be so fucking exhausting. Eggsy despised every single thing about his situation, and fuck if he was going to admit it.

Merlin only shook his head, and made sure Eggsy was comfortable on the couch, before fetching tea. He was eternally thankful Ben and Kirsty were staying with the kids. For one thing, Rory and Fiona always made Eggsy happy, and another that meant Merlin could focus on Eggsy, and not running the B&B. They luckily didn’t have too many guests staying, and that meant less traffic through the establishment.

Eggsy really would have liked to kip for a bit, but Fiona was far too eager to give him the get well card she had made. It was cute, because she still wasn’t too old where she thought that sort of thing was silly. Rory, on the other hand, was at the age where that sort of thing was not ‘cool’, but the younger alpha made it a point to join Eggsy in the parlor.

He wasn’t entirely sure that at 17 he would hang out with his 55 year old grandfather either, but nonetheless, Rory had, and Eggsy was appreciative of the company. It also meant Merlin wasn’t going to hover as much, which was good, because Eggsy wasn’t sure how much mother henning he was going to be able to take.

“I’ve got it,” Eggsy said one night before bed. He was not going to rely on his husband, who was 22 years older, to put on his sleeping trousers. “If I don’t learn to do it, then I’m fucked,” and no matter how much it fucking hurt to bend like that.

Merlin rolled his eyes, “As ye wish,” he replied, getting himself ready for bed. He waited patiently, as it took Eggsy an extra 20 minutes to complete his nighttime routine, only for his alpha to groan beside him. He gave Eggsy a glance and went back to his tablet. “Do ye need something, love?”

“No,” Eggsy curses under his breath. When the fuck did he forget to piss? He is mentally kicking himself, because regardless of whatever offer Merlin would make, he is unable to piss for him. Eggsy makes his way, slowly, back to the loo.

He observed the way the glasses on Eggsy’s face begin to slip down his nose, and Merlin should not find any of this comical, but he thinks Eggsy looks adorable. The opportunity to tease all too appealing.

“Is this what ye will look like when ye are old?” Which is a little funny, because Eggsy is far from young now, but Merlin knows Eggsy is aware of what he means. “I could dig out the chain I bought ye,” he offers, and ignores how Eggsy has stopped walking and glares in his direction. “Ye know the ones I got when ye first needed glasses?”

Eggsy laughs humorlessly, and flips his mate off on his way to the loo.

*

“Fuck yes!” Eggsy whoops, and does not do a dance, he really doesn’t because even though he can kick the walker to the curb, as it still hurts to do certain things. “Best news,” Eggsy wants to kick the bloody thing.

“Ye are far too excited about this,” Merlin says from the armchair in the corner of the sitting room. He made it a point to sit with Eggsy through each of his therapies, no matter how much his alpha griped about it.

“I’d say this is a win, and we can burn this thing,” Eggsy makes a point to shove it a little.

“Perhaps not, they are not cheap,” Merlin continues to read. “Ye might need it again.”

“Bite your tongue!” Eggsy comes to hover over Merlin, a position that is still a little uncomfortable the way he’s leaning forward, arms braced against the back of the chair. “Hi,” he’s smiling, his scent completely giddy.

“Hello.” Merlin’s grin matches his mate’s. “My, my, my grump of a husband is gone, and my loving, happy and sweet alpha stands before me.” He laughs against the lips pressed to his.

“Sorry,” Eggsy apologizes. “I’ve been a right nightmare,” he is aware that he has behaved poorly.

“Aye,” Merlin agrees. “I think there is a lesson to be learned from this,” he quirked an eyebrow, challenging Eggsy to argue with him.

“Maybe,” Eggsy allows, kissing Merlin again, and it is deeper the aroma of his rising scent clouding his brain. “But I’d like to show you how thankful I am,” he whispered against his omega’s lips, and his cock is beginning to thicken.

“We need to be careful,” Merlin warned breathlessly, his alpha crowding his space and fogging his mind with arousal. “Otherwise, ye will be using the walker again, and I know how much you love it”. He takes the offered hand, and follows Eggsy to the room on the first floor.

Eggsy ignores him, and chooses to focus on their aromas’ of lust. “I’ll bet you are the one to need it next.”

Merlin is smiling adoringly, as he lowers himself onto the bed, with Eggsy gently lying next to him. They kiss, and it’s soft, slow, and turns hotter, needier. There is no sex to be had, just light caresses, and rutting, with Merlin doing most of the work, but he doesn’t care, because it was the best fucking orgasm either have had.

A week later, Eggsy insists on being able to make love with his husband, obtaining the all clear with the Doctor, has him doing just that. As good as it was, it was not worth having to use the walker for another two weeks, because Eggsy strained a muscle. Well, perhaps it was worth it all, just to see how pleased Merlin was, and his omega deserved the world for putting up with him.


End file.
